Wet'N Fun
by Unknown567
Summary: After a job gone wrong Rock finds himself on a lone island with no one around... or so he thinks. The last person he expects to see is there with him for company and that's just the half of it. Definitely pre-Blood Trail


**Hey there thought I should make a fic on this pairing since there are few. anyway read and enjoy my friends.**

* * *

Rock opened his eyes to see that he was on a small island of sorts where the ocean could be seen for miles away. He didn't know how he got here only that it was just another job for the Lagoon Company as there was another firefight over the seas… again.

Then there was an explosion near him that threw the businessman back and overboard. Perhaps he drifted along the waters and washed up on the shores. He looked down to see his clothes soaked and that there were storm clothes gathering.

"Great… just great. Better find shelter" he said to himself as he got up and started gathering the materials he needed. It was dark as the rain was pouring heavily while Rock nestled in a covering made of palm leaves and sticks.

"D-D-D-Dam-m-mn R-Revy A-A-Alwa-a-ays starti-i-ing sh-h-h-i-i-it" Rock muttered to himself as his teeth was chattering in the cold winds blowing.

"_I'm sure their looking for me everywhere. God knows they were a mess before I came into their lives_" Rock thought to himself as he remembered all the times, he got them out of a mess.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard footsteps approaching and quickly grabs the poorly made spear he had for self-defense.

"_Shivering in the cold wet night about to be dinner for island cannibals. Not how I thought I was gonna go out. Thought it was gonna be by Revy… or Balalaika… or even Sawyer!_" he thinks to himself when the bushes parted to reveal someone in something, he would never see in a million years.

There was Rosarita de cisenoros or also known as Roberta the Bloodhound of Florencia but was in nothing but a leopard two-piece bikini with her hair down.

"R-R-Robert-t-t-ta?" Rock asked still extremely cold but couldn't help but be enthralled by the mystifying woman in the rain when she grabs him by the wrist and pulls him out of the shelter and drags him away to somewhere else.

They soon arrived in a cave where a fire was already made and the former soldier sets the man near it.

"Clothes. Off. Now." She said though it was more of a demand as the young man was removed of all his wet clothing, even his underwear leaving him nude. He was near the fire huddled while covering his privates.

"How are you here?" he asked but she didn't answer as she sat next to him and cuddled him.

"What are you doing?!" the businessman shouted.

"Exchanging body heat" she answered like it's a normal thing as Rock started to feel his arousal growing as his body heat was rising up in more ways than one.

It was silent like this for several minutes with the only sounds being the rain and crackling fire. Roberta deciding that enough was enough made the first move.

She almost got too close for comfort as Rock's thick cock came up and almost smacked her in the face. Roberta leaned down and put her hand down onto it.

"Well, not sure if hypothermia accounts for this inflammation," Roberta said. "Maybe, I should see if the bulge could go down."

Rock's cock extended a little bit more. They were on secluded area on the island. Not any people here, and yet someone could walk by and see what was going on. See the fact Roberta's warm lips just parted and shoved as much of Rock inside of her mouth as possible.

"shit!" Rock grunted.

The feeling of Roberta's warm mouth wrapping around his cock resulted in Rock jumping up. His manhood swelled inside of the mouth of the sexy purplette woman. She pulled all the way out of him and gave him a kiss on the tip of his cock. It caused him to groan a few seconds later.

Roberta canvased every single inch of Rock's manhood. She left her mark on him with salvia. The work out art of Rock's cock extended even further to reach Roberta's lips. She grabbed him by the base and slid down to a certain point. Rock's balls ached the further Roberta worked him over.

"That's…that's good," Rock groaned.

"Yes," Roberta said. "Very good."

She kissed him on the tip of his cock. It only extended further to reach her mouth. Roberta took her lips around his tool and sucked on him as hard as humanly possible. Roberta worked up and down on his manhood. She sucked him, and then released him as hard as humanly possible.

Rock was growing rather stiff in the mouth of the woman.

Roberta smiled and reached down to cup his balls. She cradled them in her hand and then released them. The maid spread her love all over him. Her mouth kept going down and blowing Rock. She blew his cock and proceeded to blow his mind with a couple of steady rises and an even steadier drop.

Rock grabbed the back of Roberta's head and further pushed his cock inside of her waiting mouth. Her warm throat closed around him. The tickling of his balls by soft fingers only spurred Rock on.

"I think it's working."

Roberta knew what she was doing was working. She kept it up. The manhood swelled, with her hand pumping the part of it she could not fit in her mouth. Roberta waited for the explosion which was to follow.

Rock lightly gripped Roberta by the back of the head. He encouraged the sucking to continue. Warmth enveloped and released around him. His loins felt a stirring and a buzzing. His balls came close to losing all sense of themselves inside of Roberta's warm mouth. Paradise would be a pretty good descriptor of how this would feel after the end.

He shot, blowing his load inside of Roberta's waiting mouth. Roberta worked down onto the base of his cock and continued to suck him as hard as possible. Every time her throat enveloped him; things felt better.

Prematurely, Roberta released his cock. It still spurts and shot some cum on her face and all over her chest.

After cleaning herself up the ex-soldier reaches behind her back and undo the string holding her bikini top. The upper half of her swimsuit falls revealing the wondrous globes to the salaryman.

He crawled over to her to run his hands over her body. The two of them met in a very intense kiss. Both tried to get the better of the other. Greedy hands felt up the body of the other, their hands ending up cupping those tantalizing parts of their body.

The feeling of Rock poking against her thigh when he kissed and felt her up made Roberta's nipples stiffen ever more. The young man's chest came onto her tits, when slowly rubbing against her. He slowly kissed from her lips, down to the side of her neck. The travels continued down to her cleavage.

"Stop teasing me," Roberta whimpered.

Rock covered her body with more kisses. Her bellybutton received a little bit extra attention. It was so delicious that Rock needed to kiss it and lick it. His tongue made its way a little bit further down.

Roberta never expected this. That handsome face buried between her thighs and eating her out. His tongue delved into the sopping wet folds. The dark-haired woman thrashed her hips up off of the ground, when an orgasm built up inside of her body. He drew out the torture just enough to make her want it. It did not get drawn out too much for her to lose her mind.

And she lost her mind very much. Rock kissed her outer lips and sucked on them. Hunger danced in the eyes of the handsome young man when going down on Roberta. Roberta shifted her hands across the back of his head. The warmth of her thighs squeezing his face and releasing it made him dive down into her.

Roberta could not believe how well he was getting her off. This perfect mouth kept sucking her outer lips and caused Roberta's hips to thrust up. Rock went deep between the warm lips to taste her and kept sucking on Roberta's heavenly juices.

Eventually, she dropped down onto the ground near the warm fire. Rock climbed on top of her and cupped her breasts before leaning into a kiss.

A knowing smile comes over Roberta's face the second she lines up directly over Rock's hard cock. He holds her hips down and then slides inside of her. The first few inches of the cock of her partner slides into her body. Roberta holds on and sees what she can do of getting the rest of him inside of her.

The hottest, tightest, and wettest pussy Rock's been inside of(and only) makes him feel really good. Her body gives up enough heat to increase his lust to an entirely new level. Roberta's breasts jiggle across from Rock. They shine very brightly to the water and fire.

"We should have...we should have..."

Roberta's words fail her. Rock holds her ass and makes sure to help her get as much cock inside of her as possible. The tight warmth of her inner walls hugging Rock makes a tingle spread through his prick.

All of Rock's cock rubbing her insides makes Roberta hot and hornier than hell. There's nothing better than this great feeling of having a huge cock just burying inside of her like this.

Sinking down on his cock makes Roberta's entire day. She holds on to keep dropping and rolling down on her. The smack of wet flesh upon wet flesh only makes Roberta feel good. Her body heats up.

The pleasurable sensations coming from her warm flesh makes Rock lurch up. She closes around him and refuses to relinquish his manhood. Rock enjoys it and grabs onto one of her nipples to double the pleasure. Roberta's eyes glass over while Rock sticks his fingers against her nipple and releases it.

"Do...it...again!"

Rock repeats his actions a couple of times. Roberta rolls down onto his hard prick and makes everything just increase in a never-ending wave of pleasure. Her nipples stand up and Rock takes one of her supple tits in hand before sucking on it. The squeal and discharge of liquids illustrates how much Roberta likes it.

"You're the best...more! Give me more!"

He intends to give Roberta even more. Her hips keep rolling up and down. She grips around Rock and releases them. Rock holds Roberta down. His cock slides deep inside of her wet pussy. Balls keep slapping against her and build up the necessary momentum leading up to her release.

"That's it! Fuck me! Fuck me hard! Fuck me until I can't stand it anymore."

Roberta's skin glows with Rock's fingers caressing her nipples. He alternates between sucking and fondling her breasts before giving a grin towards her.

"Such language is unbecoming of a well classed maid."

A roll of her eyes cuts off with Rock slamming inside of her body. Roberta squashes up against him with a few rises and drops. Rock squeezes her tits and makes her moan out loud.

Rock works deeper and deeper into Roberta. She squeezes down onto his cock and brings him closer to the edge. Rock holds back, wanting to give her the pleasure. Roberta's warm walls caresses him and bring him closer and closer to the edge.

They speed up with Roberta and Rock matching each other's strokes. Time stands still and the only thing which matters is what they share with each other.

"More! Give me more!"

Roberta tightens her grip around him. Rock slams his cock into her and his hips buckle. A small amount of cum leaks out of his cock and inside of her body. She wraps around him and squeezes him with a moan. She wants everything other than the small amount of cum leaking inside of her.

"Go ahead. Cum for me!"

Her wet pussy closes around Rock's throbbing cock and brings him deeper inside of her body. Roberta moans out loud and bottoms out on his cock.

"You first, senorita."

Roberta screams in pleasure. Rock and Roberta meet each other with their glistening and beautiful bodies hitting each other on all notes. Rock rolls his fingers against Roberta's back and touches her to drive her completely over the edge.

She cums first and Rock cums next. His balls discharge his fluids inside of her warm hole and coat the inside of it. Rock pounds her until her pussy overflows with cum.

The two lovers break apart from each other. Roberta cups her pussy and sighs. The juices overflow it coats on her hand and she turns around. She slurps the combination of juices with desire in her eyes.

Rock's view glues to Roberta's tight ass which is bent over.

Rock squeezes Roberta's beautiful cheeks and pulls her up. He balances her onto his hands with her asshole about ready to close in. His prick remains wet and about ready to slide into her tight back entrance. His cock head brushing against her asshole makes him jump up.

Roberta braces herself for Rock to slide into her ass. He roams over her chest and drives Roberta completely over the edge with pleasure. She drops down and fills up with Roberta's ass up with his cock.

The round cheeks grab onto his hard cock and pushes deep around him. Roberta breaths in and breaths out while pushing more of Rock's wet cock into her tight ass. Each pump drives Roberta completely over the edge. It makes her feel good with Rock's hands reaching around and cupping her breasts.

Roberta bites down on her lower lip and takes as much cock inside of her asshole as humanly possible. Her pussy leaks from the pleasure of Rock attacking every single one of her nerve endings with his hard and throbbing cock. Roberta's keeps brushing against him and driving deep onto him.

The inside of her ass makes it the most glorious fit today. Rock's muscles tense up. He keeps up fucking Roberta's ass. Each drive inside of her brings a pleasurable moan towards her. He squeezes Roberta's chest and makes her breathing. Fingers dance all over her body.

Things warm up between them with Roberta's cheeks receiving a good working over. Every squeeze makes her pant with pleasure. His balls touch her and hit her in the most pleasurable way. She's already got two huge loads of his cum today and going for a third one.

"I'm ready."

"Go for it! Cum in me!"

Rock jams his fingers in her sticky pussy and cock deep inside of her ass at the same time. Their bodies join with a pleasurable interaction. He keeps shoving more of his cock inside of her body until his balls come very close to seizing up inside of her.

Finally, the wave Roberta and Rock both want happens. Roberta's tight ass receives his cock and load deep inside of it. Rock presses himself against her and fondles every inch of her body he can grab. Roberta screams out in passion the further Rock buries inside of her.

His balls tighten and keep releasing a constant barrage of cum. He holds on tight and finishes up inside of her.

The two rested enjoying the afterglow of their union, when the maid turned to say something to him.

"HEY DUMBASS!" she said in a familiar angry gunslinger's voice.

"Huh?" he said.

"WAKEY! WAKEY!" Suddenly Rock felt a tough pain in his gut and was suddenly awake only to choking out sea water as he got his bearings and looked around to see that he was back on the Lagoon.

"Told you he wasn't dead" Benny says he got a towel around the wet Japanese man. Dutch merely chuckled and added something else as well.

"Well it looks like he went somewhere close to heaven if that's any clue" the leader of the group says pointing to the erection the salaryman was sporting.

"What the hell! While we've been searching for your ass; you go on and have a fucking wet dream" Revy hollers ready to beat the shit out of him.

"So, who was it… revy?" benny asked with a grin getting nothing from the wet man.

"Eda?" Dutch asked still getting nothing.

"Fry Face?" Revy added in her two cents as well, but still no answer.

"Maybe it was Sawyer" Benny said and still Rock refuses to give an answer.

"At least it's not the Terminator Maid Hahahaha" Revy joked but the blush on his pale cheeks gave her all the confirmation she needed.

"you've gotta be shittin me don't you remember what that bitch did to us especially me?" she shouts at the trembling figure before her.

"Maybe that's why he found her so attractive" Dutch jokes, but Revy Suddenly gives the Japanese man a cold furious look.

"_**Is that so**_" was the last thing she said before grabbing Rock and proceeded to deliver the beatdown on the poor man. The only thing that could be from the many miles of ocean was the painful screams of a terrified businessman.


End file.
